


Into your arms

by Bellatrix_Winchester (Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen)



Series: Castiel x Reader one-shots [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Awkward Crush, Castiel (Supernatural) Has a Crush on Reader, Fallen Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Fluff, Getting to Know Each Other, I like making up lore, Nobody knows, Or do they?, Plot Twist, Reader has a crush on Cas too, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keterina_Porpentina_Albus_Everdeen/pseuds/Bellatrix_Winchester
Summary: Imagine hearing the story of fallen Angels from Castiel.(Misha Collins once said that a fan theory was so absurd that it might actually work in supernatural.So I thought, why don't I make up some interesting and controversial lore? )





	Into your arms

It was a beautiful evening to spend with friends. However when Sam and Dean Winchester went to bed early for another hunt the next day, it only meant spending more time with Castiel. You were most certainly not complaining. 

Little did you know that Castiel, in his own way, liked you back.

What you told him on the surface was that you were eager to hear the story about fallen Angels.

Dean peeped inside, "Are you kids gonna talk all night?"

You glared at Dean from behind Cas's eyesight.

Sam being Sam, dragged Dean away, "Y'all have fun!" His good natured yell came back.

Castiel said, " They mean well but sometimes they can be insensitive."

You turned back to face him, " How do you mean?"

He sighed, "I never actually told them _how I lost my wings._ They assumed that it was because Metatron cast all the Angels out of heaven, but I was already on Earth when he took my grace. "

You tilt your head in sympathy, " Metatron is an ass."

He gave you a small smile, "That he is." 

* * *

"So, you extracted your wings and folded it back inside a sacred safe?" You were astonished.

Cas nodded, "Losing my grace only meant losing my power, I wouldn't be able to fly but still had my wings. It's like having a brain but not being able to solve complex mathematical problems, like illeterecy. I kept my wings safe, it wasn't damaged."

You frowned, " So, why couldn't you fly after getting your wings back?"

Castiel sighed again, " There's a knot. My wing is not, functioning well. Think of it as, having no gas in a car engine."

Your pupils go wide, " How do you fuel it?"

He blushes, "That's not important. I can't at this moment."

Feeling him tense, you gingerly reach out to place a hand on his knees softly, "You can tell me. How bad can it be?"

He shook his head and kind of shivered at your touch, "Err, not bad. Just that, any angel, is a divine being. We are light, because God is light, just the opposite of the darkness."

You were patient, " You need more divine light? Energy source?"

Castiel pursed his lips together, " Energy source, yes. Not in the literal sense, I'm afraid. The most powerful source of energy God created is the soul of a human."

You assumed the worst and flinched, "You need to consume a human soul."

He shuddered, "Oh no. We aren't monsters. We only need, love. Human love to be specific."

Now you feel a blush threatening to creep up your cheeks any second.

Clearing your throat, you asked, "So, um, say a human loves an angel. How would the process of getting the wings back work?"

Castiel says, " Very easily. The human would have to softly carress the wings and kiss the angel. While the angel is not inside a vessel."

You asked, " Wouldn't that blind the human?"

Cas blushed, "Kissing does not require vision. It's perfectly safe, I heard. It has only been done three times in creation. When Lucifer was cast out, he was damaged. A human girl healed him, she was safe afterwards, Michael told me. Hannah's wings were restored because of the husband of her vessel. He was safe too."

You asked, "What about the third time?"

He fondly recalled, "The third time, it worked when the angel was inside a true vessel. The love was so strong that...well, it broke the boundaries. That was Romeo and Juliet. Can you guess who was the angel?"

You were speechless, so you breathed softly, "Juliet. That's why she could stop breathing and not die. Angels don't need to breathe."

Cas nodded.

* * *

Without wasting a moment, you propped yourself up, supported by your elbow, and slowly reached out to touch Castiel's cheek. You noticed that he didn't pull away.

You could feel his breath hitch and his eyes completely on you. You touched his face and pulled him closer to you, feeling his hand on your shoulder now. Moving closer to him, your nose touches his nose now.

He breaths softly and closes his eyes. You finally let yourself press your lips onto his. You do it very softly, afraid he might flinch away.

His other hand finds your waist and you feel like your cheeks must've become Scarlet by now. Losing yourself in the moment, you inhaled his earthy scent.

You could smell the Bunker's room freshener and some honey on him. The rest of the beautiful smell must be Castiel himself, in all his angelic glory.

His pecks your lips with a hundred soft feather kisses, and pulls back only a little to say, "You taste like love itself."

Before you could reply, his hands were in your hair, slowly pulling your body closer and closer until you were flush against him, your hands rest against his neck and on his chest, feeling his heart beat really fast.

You open your mouth and he tastes you so sweetly, almost giving you wings as you feel like flying.

Then all of a sudden, there was a blue light.

Before you could look up, Castiel gently placed a palm on your eyes, blocking your vision. You felt two heavy feathery wings wrapping you up.

Gasping, you hold onto Castiel, whose wings now caress you softly, then everything stops.

....

"Castiel?" You ask, afraid to open your eyes.

" Look at me, Y/N", comes his soft, gruff voice.

You open your eyes to see divine beauty. The astral projection of his completely healed, strong wings before your eyes, as Castiel was fondly smiling at you.

Once he looked normal again, he moves towards you to come back into your arms and softly whispers in your hair, "I love you too." 

* * *

 

 


End file.
